Antics at Midnight
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: David snores and Erin can't sleep because of it. Rossi/Strauss


Erin began to stir in her sleep, a deep frown formed on her face and her eyebrows knit together in frustration, but she kept her eyes tightly shut. She knew it was not time to get up yet - today was her day off and she made sure her alarm was not set. A noise sounded from behind her and she rolled over, peeking one eye open. She found herself face to face with her problem.

David Rossi never snored unless he was completely exhausted and after his 6 day long search for a missing twelve year old boy he was the exact definition of the word. He had just gotten back from Illinois that evening and after a quick dinner and a shower he went straight to bed. Erin wasn't too far behind him, climbing onto the soft mattress a mere 10 minutes after him.

Slowly reaching out, Erin placed her hand on David's bicep and gently shook. "David," she whispered. "David, you're snoring."

David's bloodshot eyes popped open and he shot up in bed, looking at his surroundings. "What? What's going on?"

Erin sat up as well and ran a hand through the back of his hair. "Sssh, everything's fine," she assured him as he looked at her in confusion. "It's just..." Well, now she felt embarrassed. "You're snoring and it's keeping me up."

David stared blankly at her for a moment and his face softened a bit. "I'm sorry, baby," he said. They both lay back down and Erin curled herself into his side as David wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know I usually don't snore. I'm just so wiped out."

She nodded against his chest. "I know, and I'm sorry I woke you up for it. I know how tired you are. Let's just go back to sleep."

He was out within two minutes and Erin bit her lip as she tried to suppress a quiet laugh. She snuggled further into him and felt sleep begin to overtake her when suddenly David's mouth dropped open and an insanely loud sound emitted from his nasal cavity. Erin sat up and stared at him, but he continued to sleep and snore, completely oblivious to the world.

For a moment, she contemplated grabbing her pillow and blanket and heading to the guest room, but she didn't want him to feel bad in the morning. He would apologize profusely and then she would feel guilty herself. Her ex-husband used to snore all the time, she should be used to it. Then she remembered that for the last 5 months of their marriage her ex-husband had slept in the guest room on the opposite side of their house and Erin had grown accustomed to the peace and quiet during her slumber for the past 2 years.

She lay back down next to him and turned so she was facing away from him. She grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head, hoping to drown the obnoxious sounds out through the cotton and feathers - eventually, it worked.

For 10 minutes.

His snoring grew louder and Erin sighed as she once again woke up. She lifted the pillow from her head and craned her neck around to find David right behind her, his mouth a few inches from her ear. This time she purposefully shoved her foot behind her and kicked him.

David's eyes popped open in alarm and he looked at her. "Ow!" he said, his hand reaching down to caress his now sore thigh. "What are you doing, Er?"

"You're still snoring," she pointed out.

"Well, hon, I can't help it," he grumbled, rearranging the blankets.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she clutched to the comforter. "You're stealing the blankets!"

"You keep hogging them!" He grabbed a handful and tugged and she tugged back. "Erin! I'm freezing, share the damn blankets!"

"I barely have any, you have the entire sheet!" she told him.

After some struggling, Erin finally gave up and turned back away from him, tangled in the sheets and comforter while David lay on his back in only a t-shirt and his pajama pants, blanket-less. A few months ago, this would have been fine for David, comfortable even. But ever since he and Erin had decided to turn their weekend romps at hotels into something more he had grown very accustomed to the warmth of her body next to or on top of his. The distance between them right now was driving him crazy and his body shivered from the nippy air.

Gaining an idea, David grabbed the blankets next to him and tugged, causing Erin to fall on her back from the force. She sighed and stared at the ceiling and David smirked. He slid his hands under the sheets and ventured around until he found her breast that was clad in her silk nightie.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she questioned as she looked up at him.

"Getting on your good side so you'll share the damn blankets," he replied nonchalantly.

Erin wanted to smack him, but the need to suddenly vanished as he lightly pinched her nipple, making it instantly harden under his touch. She bit her lip and breathed out a "damn you" before reached up to capture his smirking lips. They rolled over, their tongues tangling like their legs in the sheets, Erin fully on top of him. After a little bit, their midnight makeout session slowed down and eventually they just shared short kisses and soft caresses. Erin lay her head on his chest and David placed his hands on her lower back comfortably. They both fell asleep to the sounded of their beating hearts and David didn't snore for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, this was just a little drabble I've been thinking of for the past few days and I had to write it out before I lost it. It's short and corny, I know, but please review! :)**


End file.
